


[fanart] Chin Ho Kelly wallpaper

by bingeling



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: April Showers 2012, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was made for the 2011 <a href="http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/576290.html">Hawaii Five-0 Fandom Blowout.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[fanart] Chin Ho Kelly wallpaper

  
[1920 x 1200 pixels](http://i34.photobucket.com/albums/d115/answer-grrl/wallpaper/h50-fbo-chinangstyangstangst1920.jpg) | [1440 x 900 pixels](http://i34.photobucket.com/albums/d115/answer-grrl/wallpaper/h50-fbo-chinangstyangstangst1440.jpg)


End file.
